Azkaban's Daughter
by bfireworks5
Summary: Everyone knows of Sirius Black and how he got to Azkaban. But while he's been in there, so has his daughter. While Harry has been going to Hogwarts and learning magic, Selena Aria Callista Black has been in the darkest prison known to wizards since she was born.
1. Prologue

At number 4Private Drive, in a second story window; a 13 year old wizard who is known throughout the entire wizarding world is in bed practicing magic. Harry James Potter, sitting under his sheets on a summer night has his charms book open and practicing the Lumos charm, while hiding the fact that he's doing it when his uncle Vernon comes to check the repetitive flash of light going on in his bedroom.

After a while he calls it a night and finally lays down to go into a peaceful sleep. While up on an island in far northern England, a girl of the same age with a mass of long, dark, dirty, wild curly hair and a pair of gray eyes that are silver, blue and green flecks in them is staring out a jail cell that she's known all her life. What they don't know is the series of events that will effect these young teens lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Selena's POV**

"Whooo! Whooo!" I heard in the distance from the cell door I was currently leaning against. The night air was cool and had a gentle breeze to it. I haven't introduced myself yet….. My name is Selena Aria Callista Black, daughter of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black; or to me… dad. Ya see, I've been in Azkaban prison since I was born, I don't know who my mom is; but dad says I look like her. I mostly look like him; we share the same dark hair- mine curly from mom while his is wavy, personality and sense of humor. In here, I'm referred to as Azkaban's daughter, pup (dad), songbird, or predator because of my eyes; they're a combination of dad's gray and mom's blue- green plus they sort of glow.

Due to living here, I'm bony, dirty, and my hair is down pass my waist. I share a cell with my dad and Aunt Bellatrix, before she was moved to a separate one. Since I'm a pureblood, dad has been teaching me magic and about the wizarding world. As I was saying…. I heard the "whooing" grow louder until an owl dropped a letter at my feet. I grab it and see the Hogwarts' insignia, as I was reading I heard dad come up behind me.

"What ya got there?" he asked in his gravelly unused voice. I showed him the letter and wrote the reply "

_-Sorry, but due to circumstances I am not able to attend because of prison rule. Have a good day._

_-Selena Black"_

I gave the letter to the owl and watched it take flight. '_If only' _I sighed to myself longingly.

**3rd POV**

The owl with the message flew from northern England all the way back to the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. After reading the reply, he apporated to the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge's office. Fudge gave a startled yelp as he saw Dumbledore sudden appearance. "What can I do for you Dumbledore?" he asked nervously, not knowing the reason of the headmaster's unannounced presence. "I would like to request something Cornelius." Dumbledore said in a pleasant tone.

"Of course, what is it?" Fudge breathed a sigh of relief. "I would like to have Selena Black out of Azkaban prison, so she can attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore leveled as he peered at Fudge. Fudge went stark white at the mention of Azkaban's youngest inmate, then livid "Absolutely not! I will not allow a Black out of the prison!" Dumbledore looked at Fudge calmly before questioning "But on what charge? What crime did she commit?" That caused Fudge to freeze, unable to come up with a good enough reason he stated "Because she's a Black and not just any Black, but Sirius Black's spawn!"

Dumbledore countered with "Every child under the age of 17 has the right to learn at any of the magic schools by law." Knowing that he lost, Fudge roared "Fine! Fine! Let her out! But she'll be monitored and put back if she makes the wrong move!"

"Good, now if you mind I have a reply to write to a student. Good day minister." Dumbledore chirped before going back to his office and sending the message back to Selena. The Prophet had a field day when they heard about what happened. Reporters from everywhere came to see the new releasy/ student of Hogwarts. Cameras snapped photos of the short teen and had headlines like "Dumbledore finally lost it!' or 'Murderer's daughter on the prowl!' or 'Azkaban's daughter let loose!" Everywhere her name and photo were plastered, causing a stir in the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

_months later..._

'I hate my life' a young teen wizard, Harry Potter thought as he prepared the meal for the arrival of his Aunt Marge. "Get the door!" one Petunia Dursley yelled at her nephew shrewdly. As I opened the door, a very large robust woman who had similar features to a Vernon Dursley came barreling through the hallway. Following the woman with her bulldog Ripper, was my Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon, I was wondering if you could sign this?" I asked, showing the pink permission slip to him.

"What is it?" he asked absentmindedly as he took off his wet, raincoat. "Nothing, school stuff." I quickly answered, anxiously waiting for the answer. "Later perhaps if you behave." my uncle stated after passing me in the hall to enter the living room. "Oh, you're still here, aren't you?" sneered Marge at me, "Yes." I shot back. "Don't say yes in that ungrateful tone. You're lucky my brother kept you, it would have been straight to the orphanage if he ended up on my doorstep." she snarled and turned to her other nephew Dudley, my cousin.

As they sat for dinner, meaning I served and stayed in the kitchen while they ate. Marge started to ask questions about my education at the end of dinner.

My aunt and uncle told her the cover story of me going to St. Brutus's. "Do they use canes at St. Brutus's, boy?" she asked curiously. "Oh yeah, yeah, I've been beaten loads of times." I stated while successfully holding back a laugh. The conservation shifted to my parents and what Marge said set me off. "Shuddup! Shut up!" I screamed at her, feeling my temper rise as I look at her grotesque figure.

"Let me tell you-"she started before her hand started to swell. Then her entire body started swelling, causing her to float out the open French doors with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and her bulldog Ripper in tow. I went up to my small bedroom and packed all my school stuff. As I came downstairs with my trunk in tow, Uncle Vernon rammed me against the wall and screamed "You bring her back! You bring her back now and her right!"

"No, she deserved what she got!" I shouted back. As he was about to throttle me, I pointed my wand at him; causing him to instantly back away. "Stay away from me." I threatened as I inched toward the door. "They'll never let you back now; you don't have anywhere to go." Vernon stated gleefully, satisfied with the situation. "I don't care, anywhere is better than here." I stated then slammed the door.

I walked down the street toward the park and ended up sitting on the bench. While letting my thoughts run wild, I heard a rustling across the street in the bushes. As I stood, a big black dog emerge slightly; growling while staring at me. I tripped backwards at my attempt to step back, causing me to fall. Suddenly a triple decker, purple bus came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of me.

"Welcome to the knight bus, provided transport for any stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this evening." a bored voice came from a pimpled-faced man who couldn't be but a few years older than me resighted before looking at me. "What you doin' down there?" he asked with a confused expression. "I fell over." I stated the obvious, "What 'cha fell over for?" his Cornish accent thickened. "I didn't do it on purpose." now starting to lose patience with him. "Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." he stated while pulling my trunk and empty owl cage aboard.

After getting on and signaling a white haired old man with bifocals to start the bus, we take off. Speeding through traffic, dodging cars, squeezing between double-decker buses, nearly running over little old ladies; and hitting the window twice we get to the Leaky Cauldron. After being told to be careful with my magic and be cautious by the minister of magic and given a room; I meet up with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron tells me about his family trip to Egypt while he and Hermione argue about their pets; Mr. Weasley pulls me aside to warn me about Sirius Black being on the loose. "Hey Harry, did ya see the paper yet?" Ron asked as I return back to the table.

"No I haven't. What does it say?" curious as to what Ron was going on about. "Apparently Black has a daughter who's going to Hogwarts this year." he states while producing a newspaper with the headline '_Mass Murderer and daughter out and about!'_ with two big pictures. One picture being Black and the other a young girl with really long dark hair and bony frame posing against the wall near a cell door. The only movement the picture was doing was her shying away from the flashing cameras and her eyes looking straight at you. _'She's very pretty' _a foreign thought passed through my head.

We all decided to check out Diagon Alley and talk about Black's daughter. "What do you think she's like?" questioned Hermione on my left, "Probably a lunatic after being in Azkaban her whole life. Why do you think she's called Azkaban's daughter!" exclaimed Ron on my right. As we walk and discuss, I look over to see a girl with similar features to the photo a little ways down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Selena's POV**

_Months before…._

The reporters were merciless as they took pictures of my inmate uniform and sickly frame. After they finally left, an auroar named Kingsley Shacklebolt came a few days afterward to take me to the ministry. "You take good care of yourself pup and don't let anyone mess with ya." said dad while hugging me tight. "I will dad. I'll miss you." I whispered in his chest, but knew he heard me. "I'll miss you too. We'll see each other again real soon, ok?" he ominously stated.

Not knowing how to respond, I just went with it and took Kingsley's arm to disapporate to the ministry. After getting there and nearly smashing Fudge's head in for all the stupid rules he set up for me. I was taken to a rehabilitation center to test my knowledge of magic (passed with flying colors) and how to interact with people. I was given a make-over; they cut my hair to shoulder length making the curls on them. Then had my entire body scrubbed thoroughly, shaved, plucked, and washed.

Given a complete new wardrobe. After everything was done, I was introduced to some relatives that weren't in prison; the Malfoys. "Hello dear, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, my husband Lucius and our son Draco. You two will be in the same year." said a thin woman with blonde hair that looked like Aunty Bella standing next to a tall man with shoulder-length, straight platinum blonde hair and an air of superiority bout him. Next to him was a boy around my age with the same colored hair as the man, but with an arrogance that annoyed me.

_Present day_

Now I'm in Diagon Alley shopping for my last minute school supplies like forgotten potion ingredients, quills, a pet, and any books I want. I was dropped off by Hagrid who's a really nice person despite his size. As I was browsing through some stuff outside a shop, I meet up with my cousin Draco who's supposed to look out for me at school. He's not that bad when you get to know him, he's just pressured into a reputation. As we chat, I see a group of redheads and a smaller group containing a girl with bushy brown hair, a lanky redhead and a boy with messy black hair and glasses that was looking at me.

I quickly looked away, but was curious as to who they were. After talking with Draco, I got all the stuff I'm missing; an owl that was gray with streaks of color on the wings and chest, named her Stormy; go up to my room to wait for September.

**3rd POV**

September 1st came quickly, as Harry left with the Weasleys, Selena waited for the auroar team to escort her to Platform 9 ¾. They formed a square around her, boxing her in from unwanted eyes and views. As they walked through the terminal, reporters tried to catch a glimpse of the teen; causing quite a stir in the crowd. Students and parents turned to see the cause and froze in shock and horror as they see the auroars and now student. The sudden silence caught the Weasley party's interest and turn to see.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both gasp in shock, Fred and George stopped in mid-sentence, Ginny hides behind her older brothers; Hermione clutches onto Ron, Ron's jaw drops and whispers "Merlin's beard, it's her." Harry, confused by their sudden mood, looks over to see the girl from Diagon Alley walking up to the train with the auroar team surrounding her. "Who's that?" he asked curiously, wondering why she was being escorted. "That's Selena Black, daughter of Sirius Black." Hermione answered, shaking Ron out of his stupor and stating "Didn't think she'd be that much of a beauty, she's gorgeous." After being wacked by Hermione for the comment, Harry catches her meeting with the Malfoys before going on the train.

Having found her cousin, Selena is taken on to the Hogwarts Express and went to find her own compartment after biding goodbye. While looking for one that's empty, she was getting constantly stared at by all the students. Finally finding one, she puts her trunk and cage up on the rack and started reading one of her new books. As the train ride commenced, it suddenly stopped. The lights went out, causing some of the first years to scream; but that wasn't the thing that bothered Selena, it was the sudden chill.

As the window started to freeze, she stood up to the door and opened it to a dementor. It floated in all its decaying glory for a second before being thrown against the opposite wall by an unknown force. "Beat it, you're ruining my ride!" snarled the now agitated thirteen year old at the guard before shutting the door and going back to her reading.

**Harry's POV**

Ron, Hermione, and I finally found a compartment with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin. "Who is she and why was she with Malfoy?" I asked as we get settled for the long train ride, Ron looked uncomfortable while Hermione answered "She's the youngest inmate to be released not to mention one of the only ones in years. The Malfoys are related to her from his mother's side."

Ron inputted "All purebloods are related in some way. Ya know the royal family; well the Blacks were and still are the royal family of the Wizarding World. Plus, they're the biggest supports of You-Know-Who around. Their family is known for the dark arts." That got me rethinking about her; I told them about what Mr. Weasley told me and continued talking about Black's daughter. Suddenly, the train stopped and jerked. Then the lights turned off and jerked again, "Did we break down?" I asked. Ron looked out the window, "Something's moving out there." Then it started to freeze; the windows, water, and our breath in smoke. Suddenly the door slowly started to open, leading to a big cloaked figure that floated for a second before turning toward me, sucking all the happiness from the world and someone started screaming before it turned black.


	5. Chapter 4

Woke up to Ron and Hermione above me and the new professor awoke. "Here eat this, it'll help. It's alright, it's just chocolate." he offered. I took it with a nod of thanks while sitting up. "What was that thing?" I asked as Hermione did a once over check of me and then moved to sit back next to Ron. "That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now, no doubt was looking for Black." he said then went to the compartment door, "Now I'm going to have a word with the driver."

Before he left, he spun around one last time and said directly to me; "Eat, you'll feel better." We sat in silence and looked at each other before Ron broke it, "Why would Black be here?" For the remainder of the ride, I stared out the window lost in my thoughts while Ron and 'Mione discussed what this year will be like.

**3rd Pov**

The Hogwarts Express soon pulled into Hogsmead and let the wave of students out into the torrential downpour. The first years went with Hagrid to the boats while the 2nd years and up took refuge in the horseless-drawn carriages. While the trio climbed into one, Selena climbed into another with Draco and some other Slytherins. As the carriages dropped the students off at the front doors, Selena stayed in the entrance hall while everyone else filed into the Great Hall. As everyone situated themselves, the sorting hat sang the opening song.

Everyone clapped after the song ended and McGonagall began the sorting. Some first years went to Gryffindor, some to Slytherin, some in Hufflepuff, and the rest to Ravenclaw. After they were seated, McGonagall announced "Now for our third year transfer Selena Black." everyone fell silent as the doors opened, revealing a slightly damp Selena. As she walked down the middle aisle toward the sorting hat, people from all four tables were whispering and murmuring comments like '_that's Black's daughter?!'; 'Didn't expect her to be a beauty'_; _'gorgeous' _; '_She must be as loony as her father' ; 'Watch out, she'll kill you' _and so on.

Harry was caught in a trance as were many of the other boys. He watched the way she held her head high; the rain droplets catching the candle light, causing them to shine and gleam like diamonds in her curls. Also the sway of her hips as were the other hormonal cat calling boys, much to Malfoy's disgust of how they were reacting to his cousin. Selena ignored them all as she reached Professor McGonagall. After taking a seat on the stool, the hat slipped over her eyes, causing quick chuckles from everybody.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**Selena's POV**

[_Hhhmm, a Black. Haven't had one of your bloodline since your father and uncle. A family full of Slytherins before your father came along. Then there was your mother, a Ravenclaw with the knack of unsettling your father to the point of falling all over himself trying to impress her. _]

_ 'My mother? Who was she; dad doesn't like to talk about her.'_

[_One of the only witches who could fluster the great Sirius Black and outwit him at every turn. Ezmiesia Trenov, a transfer student in their third year from the Carpathian region. Smart student, gifted seer and witch. _]

_ 'Wow, didn't know that. C_an you sort me already, people are staring.'

[_Well alright, if you insist._]

_ "Better be_** Gryffindor!**_"_

**3rd POV**

Everyone was stunned and shocked silent at the sorting hat's verdict. Most, especially the Slytherins, thought the girl would be put in the vile house, not in Gryffindor. After a few minutes of silence, there was a slow clap that started until the Great Hall was applauding respectfully. Selena made her way to the end of the table where nobody was and looked up to meet the gaze of her cousin. Malfoy was shocked when he heard the ruling and horrified; when he saw that she sat by herself at the table, he felt sympathetic toward his younger cousin as he knew she would be bullied for her family and gave her a small smile when he met her eyes.

After her sorting, the choir stood and made their way toward the front and began singing.

_ {Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_ Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Something wicked this way comes!_

_ Eye of newt and toe of frog,_

_ Wool of bat and tongue of dog,_

_ Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,_

_ Lizard's leg and owlet's wing._

_ Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_ Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Something wicked this way comes!_

_ In the cauldron boil and bake,_

_ Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_ Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

_ Witches' mummy, maw and gulf._

_ Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_ Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_ Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_ Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_ Something wicked this way comes!}_

Everyone clapped as they went back to their seats and Dumbledore walked up to the golden owl podium.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now there are a few things I'd wish to announce. This year; our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, is retiring to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I'm delighted the position will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone but the Slytherin table clapped, more enthusiasm from Gryffindor. "Also I'd like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin. Good luck professor." he continued while the students once again clapped for the new professor. While clapping, Hermione commented to the boys about the chocolate while on the other end of the table; Selena was politely clapping. Dumbledore also told the students that the dementors will be staying to search for Sirius Black this year as well as the usual precautions he spoke every year for the first years.

The room was filled with students talking to friends recounting their summers, talk of the new year; the new teachers, Black's escape, and the big topic of the new student. Selena ate very little due to her still getting used to the increase of food, while eating everyone would case glances at her every now and then. Dessert came around and then everyone got up to go to their common rooms for the night. Selena followed the Gryffindors and gave a quick nod to her cousin before going up.

**Selena's POV**

The sorting was interesting; I learned something about my mum and dad as well as learn some of my heritage. While walking up to the hat, it was weird that everyone – mostly the guys- were staring at me and was surprised that I got Gryffindor. _'Hopefully Draco won't be mad' _I thought as I sat and ate dinner away from the other Gryffindors since they seemed to either hate or are scared of me, as everyone was. Dessert came around, had some cake and ice cream; then the food disappeared to signal bed.

I give Draco a quick nod and follow the others to the common room. After encountering the moving staircases (which was cool!) we came to a large portrait of a fat lady in a Roman-style dress, trying to sing a glass goblet to pieces. Everyone in front of me was complaining about her not letting anyone in till she broke it. After a few more tries of her horrible singing, we finally hear the sound of glass shattering and someone saying "Fortuna Major" loudly. She opened to reveal a doorway and everyone piling into the room while hearing the painting complain about the rudeness of people.

The common room was dripping in crimson and gold with couches and armchairs around the large fireplace. There were also tables to do homework and had a very warm and cozy atmosphere that counteracted the icy rain outside. As I stepped through the portal hole, everyone either fell silent or ignored me after shooting dirty looks as I walked towards the girl's dormitory. I walked up the staircase and looked till I found a door with my name on it as well as the names of my dorm mates. The room was big with five poster beds and two wide medium-size trunks were on the bed of the far right window and let Stormy out of her cage so she could stretch her wings while I unpacked.

Since I was tired and overwhelmed form everything, I got ready for bed and closed the curtains around my bed. I heard the door open moments later as well as muffled sounds that probably were complaints about me being here. Not caring about what they think or say, drifted off to a deep sleep.

_her mom's name is pronounced as Ez-Mee-see-ah _


	7. Chapter 5

**3rd POV**

Selena woke up before all of her dorm mates in a drowsy hazy and trudged to the shower and washed her hair. After a 45 minute shower, she came out in her towel with hair already in its shiny dark ringlets to get changed into her uniform. Unbeknownst to her, one of the four sleeping roommates was actually awake! One Miss. Hermione Granger was barely waking up when she heard the shower turn off. She was peeking out of her curtains to observe the new-comer in the dorm.

_ 'She's really quiet and doesn't react to the negative comments thrown at her last night.'_ she thought as she watched Selena pull on black tights instead of knee-length school socks.

Selena put on a silver and turquoise-encrusted wolf necklace that she got along with a silver shield ring in Diagon Alley on her ring index-finger; while the left was dominated by a silver slave bracelet that had a peculiar greenish-blue with yellow splotches and veining on the bracelet and connecting ring.

_'Peculiar jewelry she has.'_ thought the observing Hermione as she watched Selena apply the last of her make-up which was eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

After putting on a bright turquoise beanie, Selena was out the door with her bag and heading towards the Great Hall when Hermione started getting ready. The morning of the first day of classes ran like normal, Head of House would give their students their schedules at breakfast and friends would compare while eating; but today was different because everyone was trying to avoid the youngest member of the Black family while curious of her schedule.

The golden trio met up at the table like usual, but Harry kept glancing around until he spotted the newest Gryffindor at the end of the table eating breakfast and looking over a schedule. As they ate, Ron asked "So how was sleeping in a room with a lunatic?" and Hermione responded "She had her curtains closed by the time I came up. This morning she was the first one up, even before me. She's very quiet and keeps to herself mostly. She almost acts like a doll if I didn't see how Malfoy treats her."

"Well of course he treats her well, they're cousins. I think they're second cousins or something Hermione, I heard that Malfoy's parents were furious when they heard about the sorting. Said that his mum wrote to Dumbledore for a re-sort." replied Ron after scarfing down his food.

After breakfast, they went to their first class which was _Transfigurations_ with Hufflepuff, and with every class it was the same introduction to the subject and explanation of what to expect this year. The only class that gave homework was _Potions_ with Professor Snape; it was spent mostly of him glaring at and making snarky comments about Harry or any Gryffindor really while glancing curiously at Selena for she was the quietest in the room and kept to herself while working.

Since the start of the new school year was on a Friday, the weekend was used for the last remnants of summertime sleeping habits and getting prepared for school time sleep. When Monday rolled around, the students had already mourned their weekend and going to classes. After _Muggle Studies_ for the trio they split; Hermione on her way to Ancient Runes with the boys made their way up to their first and new elective, _Divination_ with Professor Trelawney. When they walked in, they looked to see that Selena was already sitting at one of the tables looking through the books and watching the crystal ball. The boys picked a table two down from her and waited for class to start.

**Selena's POV**

So far classes have been good; people still avoid me like dragon pox and the teachers are still weary. I'm apparently good at _Charms_, _Potions_, and do well in _Transfigurations_. Professor Snape looks at me weird during class, Flitwick squeaks every time I raise my hand and commenting that I have my parents' talent for spell work; Sprout cheers at my work with plants, and McGonagall would eyeball me as if I was up to no good. So today's classes were interesting and now as I'm heading towards my elective (not something I picked, but still curious about) _Divination _with a professor that everyone says is crazy. When I walked in, I was hit with the strong aromas of perfume and saw a few other students were already there.

I chose a table in the middle of the room, not wanting to be in front and not wanting to be in the back and sat down. As students slowly trickled in, I decided to look through the books and try my hand at the crystal ball. I saw some things in it that may or may not have made sense, but I was at least glad that I could use it. Draco waved hi to me before sitting down and as the last people came in, as in Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; (yes I know who they are, Draco told me all about his dislike of them) the professor entered with a flourish of her shaw.

"Welcome my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of _Divination_. In this room, you will discover if you possess the sight." she said dramatically while bumping into a table. "Hello, I'm professor Trelawney and together we'll cast ourselves into the future!" she ended with her arms out as if to embrace the whole class. Everyone was looking around and muttering, sharing the same thoughts of her sanity and if she was high. "This term, we'll focus on Tasseomacy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." she said before starting to walk around the room to help the students that needed help.

I took the cup of a Hufflepuff girl that almost looked frightened of touching me. Looking into her cup, I saw that something good would happen, but a large event would impact her life soon. There was a gasp to my right and I turned to see Pavarti Patil looking at me in shock. "What?" I asked her, not knowing why she's looking at me like some sort of wonder. Apparently professor Trelawney also heard her because she comes over and askes Pavarti "What's the matter dear?"

Pavarti quickly answered "Her eyes changed when she held the cup. They turned gold." Not that caught almost everyone near our table's attention and I definitely know that my cousin is one of them because I can feel his stare on my neck. Trelawney looks intrigued by this and asked "Can you grab and tell us what's in the cup?"

I nodded and grabbed the cup, looked inside and said "Good will come, but be warned of an event that will affect your life soon."

After saying this, Trelawney grabs it and looks at it and said "She's correct. Points to Gryffindor and I'd like to see you after class Ms. Black."

Class continued on until she got to the golden trio's table, don't know when Hermione got there but oh well, and started going into hysterics. Everyone was gathered around their table when she stated to Potter "My dear, you have...the grim."

Then Seamus Finnegan asked "The grin? What's the grin?" Another student commented "Not the grin you idiot, the **Grim**. It's a giant spectral dog. It's one of the darkest omens of our world; it's an omen of death." Everyone was looking at Harry as if he were a leper; or the same way as the look at me or my dad's picture.

The bells rang and as everyone was leaving, I went over and checked Harry's cup. I saw hardships and joyous reunions in his future. Trelawney wanted to talk about my heritage and I told her about my mom and being a seer. Then I was off to _Care of Magical Creatures_.


	8. Chapter 6

**3rd POV**

The trio made their way towards Hagrid's hut while discussing what happened in their last class. "She's a nutter Harry; she probably made that stuff up." Ron commented as they walked across the bridge and started down the slope.

"Oh honestly Ron. If you ask me, _divination_'s a wooley discipline. Now, _Ancient Runes_ that's a fascinating subject." said Hermione, her distain for the subject present in her voice.

"_Ancient Runes_? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron asked her.

"Hang on, that's not possible. _Ancient Runes_ is the same time as _Divination_. You'd have to be in two places at once!" Ron exclaimed as he came up with the calculate result.

"Oh, don't be silly Ron. How could anyone be in two places at once? Broaden your minds...and use your inner eye to see the future!" Hermione mocked as they laughed the rest of the way to Hagrid's. The jolly half-giant was standing in front of his home with a group of 3rd year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He said that the class was going to be held in the Forbidden Forest and it would be a surprise.

They came to a clearing not too deep in and waited for everyone to enter as he said "Now I want you to open your books to page 49." All the students' faces held the same expression; wary apprehension. Nevil, thinking nothing of it, unlocked the belt around the monster book and was immediately mauled. "And how are we supposed to do that?" sneered Malfoy, holding the living book away from himself by its belt. "Well you stroke the spin of course." Hagrid answered exasperated, as if it were the most obvious or common of knowledge. The trio, walking towards the front walked passed Neville, "You're supposed to stroke it." Ron commented to him before reaching his friends.

"I think they're funny." stated Hermione, trying to help out Hagrid with her comment.

"Oh yes, terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears about this." complained Malfoy as he and his gang of friends headed towards them; causing Crabbe to laugh. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry spoke as he took a step forward towards the blonde. Malfoy just smirked and pulled a dementor sighting stunt, causing everyone in the class to look. Malfoy and his friends laughed at their joke and pulled up their hoods to mimic one. **"Knock it off cousin."** sliced through the Slytherin's laughter causing the attention to shift over to the speaker, the youngest Black. All were stunned by her sudden appearance and by her disregard of her cousin's joke.

Selene walked toward her older cousin, taking note of her classmates and the golden trio before she stopped beside him. "You know that's not something to joke about." she stated with ice along with the edge of her voice. While she said this, Hermione just sneered at Malfoy and pulled the boys away from the family dispute.

**Selene's POV **

Running to _Care of Magical Creatures_ wasn't so hard after I got over the hill and just blended into the back of the class. Apparently we're going into the forest today and having class there. As everyone walked into the forest, I hear the professor say to open our books; followed by my cousin's sneer of a question. I weave through the crowd of thirteen year olds to see the front which occupied my cousin, his friends, and the famous golden trio. 'Why does he have to antagonize them?' I ask myself as I watch their argument. When I saw my cousin play his little joke I decided to step in.

"Knock it off cousin." was the thing that stopped everyone.

Apparently no one was expecting my presence because all eyes turned on me as I made my way to Draco. As I'm walking, I notice that my classmates; especially Potter's friends were shocked. The next thing I said to Draco was "You know that's not something to joke about." with ice along its edge. He dropped his head knowing that I took offence to it while everyone else turned away. "Sorry Calli didn't mean it and didn't think you would see." he apologized before I walked away.

**3rd POV**

After the little confrontation, Hagrid began by presenting Buckbeak the _Hippogriff_. Everyone was stunned and wary as Hagrid gave off facts about hippogriffs. "Now who wants to say hello?" Hagrid finished off with a clap of his hands; everyone took a step back leaving Harry to be the only volunteer. "Well done Harry, well done." he said proudly with some relief, while Harry looked from side to side seeing how he was left up front.

Harry started to approach the creature hesitantly as Hagrid instructed the proper way to greet a hippogriff and after a rocky 5 minutes, he was granted permission to approach. As Harry pet his beak, Hagrid suddenly said "I think he might let you ride him now." After some protests and instructing on foot placement and not to pull out features; they were up in the air flying. They flew over the grounds, the castle, and skimmed across the top of the _Black Lake_ before landing back in the clearing.

An altercation, involving Malfoy, caused class to end and for him to be carried to the hospital wing. As everyone left for either their next class or free period, a small dark-haired girl was following the half-giant professor to the hospital wing. For the rest of the day, Selene sat next to her cousin's bed while he received visitors from his house; hear the argument between the teachers about what happened, and his complaining of Madame Pomfrey's treatment. The entire student body heard about the incident by the time dinner rolled around, causing people to give their opinions on the topic and notice the missing _black princess_. The trio noticed it the most and figured her location was with their enemy.

By curfew, Selene bid Draco good night and was in the common room doing her homework at a table. The students would give her glances every now and then until she packed up for bed. A sigh of relief was released as she exited the room and one by one, everyone was off to bed for the next day to come.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**

_'I don't get what all the ruckus is...' _I think to myself as I walk through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the library. For the past several weeks everyone has been either walking on eggshells or in a tizzy since Selena Black came. Sure in the beginning it was understandable, but now it's just childish. She hasn't done anything to anyone and has been following most of the rules except the dress code. Most of the time I see her is either in class, at meals, in the library, walking the grounds, or in our room. Rarely will I see her in the common room and no one has made an effort or try to get to know her.

As I enter the quiet library, I spot the lonely Selena at a table by herself while others were sitting around her. With a huff, I make the conscious decision of walking over and sit at her table. Causing one of the biggest scandals of the century.

**Selena's POV**

I was in the library working on my homework alone as others sat at tables around mine. For the past few weeks all I've heard were the murmurs about me and my family, as well as the title I was given-_ 'The Black Princess' _or _'The Scarlet Snake'. _They weren't very original and one of them was one I already had, from birth and the press. So here I am working, minding my own business when I heard someone walking towards me.

I look up from my potions homework to see _the Hermione Granger, _1/3 of the Golden Trio, brightest witch of our age, and _mudblood _(Draco's word, not mind) of Gryffindor; AKA one of my roommates. She looked a little nervous when she met my luminescent eyes. "Can I sit here?" she timidly asked, as if she was expecting me to refuse. I nodded before going back to work. She sat down across from me and also got to work, it was quiet for most of the time until she groaned in frustration.

I glanced over and asked "What's wrong?" That caused her to jump, probably not expecting me to pay any mind.

After she explained her conundrum in herbology and me explaining the differences between the Moonlight Peonies and the Snowdrop Root; then we started to actually talk about other things like home, parents, views on houses, and girl things. We talked up until dinner which we walked and talked down to the doors. Everyone was staring at us and got real quiet, dishearten I said "See 'ya later." before splitting to go find a spot at the table.

**3rd POV**

It was dinner at Hogwarts and most of the students were already in the Great Hall, that included Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were waiting for Hermione to come back from the library; hearing laughter toward the entrance, turned to be shocked with everyone else in the room. Their friend, their Hermione was walking and laughing with Selena Black; the Murderer's daughter and seemed to be enjoying her company. Their laughter stopped when they saw the room and it seemed that Black said something before moving towards an empty part of the table. Hermione looked dejected with a wave farewell before heading towards the boys.

"It's cruel how everyone is treating her, like some common criminal when she's just a regular person." She huffed as she took a seat in front of the flabbergasted duo, the room gone back to normal. "She is one, Hermione! Why else would she be in prison for all her life and why are you even talking, not to mention laughing with her?!" Ron bellowed; still trying to comprehend the scene he just witnessed.

"We were talking, honestly Ron; you can't still think that. I saw her all alone in the library and sat at her table. She helped me with some herbology and we started getting to know each other. She's actually very nice and funny, more like sarcastic and doesn't share in the blood status mania." Hermione defended as they turned to see Selena wave to her cousin before returning to her dinner and book she was reading.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" the trio overheard Pansy Parkinson ask Malfoy while he replied with "Horribly, if it wasn't for Madame Promfrey; bout in a minute or two... I could have lost my arm. Couldn't possible done homework for weeks."

"He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron exasperated as they looked over at the Slytherin table. Hermione was commenting on what Malfoy's father would do when Seamus Finnegan came running down the aisle.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" waving the newspaper and bellowing like a town crier; through it down in the middle of the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Who?" asked Ron, which Seamus immediately answered "Sirius Black!"

That caught everyone and crowded around, including said man's daughter; who was corralled behind Harry. "Dufftown?! That's not far from here." Hermione read and replaced the paper.

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?" Nevil asked nervously, having scooted over from his original seat. "There's dementors at every entrance." Someone answered for him from the crowd.

"He's gone past them once, who's to say he won't do it again!?" Seamus announced, slightly panicking, glancing all around and catching a glimpse of Selena.

"Black's like smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Another student ominously stated before everyone started to toss around theories. Harry was the only one (Hermione a little later) to notice that Selena had gotten out and was heading for the doors with a solemn look coloring her features. _'She truly doesn't deserve this...' _Harry thought, unknowingly feeling a pang in his heart.

**SORRY 4 MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SOOO LONG 4 AN UPDATE. I HAVE NO EXCUSES EXCEPT FOR WORK, COLLEGE, DEPRESSION, ND FAMILY DRAMA. I HAD 2 FIND A GOOD PLACE 4 MYSELF AND NOW I HAVE. PLUS, I ALSO HAD 2 RE-WATCH THE MOVIE. NEXT ONE SHOULD BE COMING EITHER TOMORROW OR DURING THE WEEK.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Selena's Pov**

After the Daily Profit printed that story, everyone became on edge or more so than usual. Some people become more cautious around me, others either ignored my existence as usual or were making cruel comments. Today was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin and I wanted to get there earlier than everyone else. '_Let's see what Uncle Remus is up to' _I thought menacingly as I walked down the corridor to the classroom. When I saw the door, I opened it to lean against the frame as I observed one of my father's best friends, nay his brothers set up for the lesson of today.

**3****rd**** POV**

Selena watched from her position for another 5 minutes before announcing "Why, hello there, Uncle Remus. It's been awhile, hasn't it? What's it been; 12, 13 years?"

This caused Remus to startle and spin around quickly to see her push off and prowl towards him like a wolf stalking prey. Remus examined her facial features when shock struck him at the eyes and smirk. '_I know that smirk anywhere and those eyes are unmistakable!' _he thought as he spoke "Selena Black, my you look like both your father and mother."

Selena came closer and smirked broader until she was standing in front of the first row of desks in front of him. "Why thank you. Dad says I look more like mum, but everyone else says dad won out on the genes. Though you wouldn't know, would you? Not one visit, has there?"

Remus could tell that she was serious by the look in her eyes and the set of her lips. '_Just like Sirius' _crossed his mind as he grew nervous. "I wanted to my dear, really I did. But they wouldn't let me." he tried to reason with the young Black.

"No you didn't because if you did, you would have tried harder! Tried harder to see us, to prove dad's innocence! But you didn't! you didn't stand by him in his hour of need! I could have been at home all this time and **not in that** **prison cell!**"

Selena was huffing and panting by the time she finished, rendering the werewolf speechless. "He was their keeper and he told **him.**" The whisper of desperation passed through his lips as he witnessed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, you forgot. You turned your back and forgot about us, Uncle Moony. That is a true crime than what was accused of. I lost mum, I lost Uncle Prongs, Uncle Regulus, Aunt Lily, and you. All I've ever had was dad and even then I don't know when I'll lose him. I thought you loved him, but now I know it was all a sham." she whispered, feeling all her emotions leave her body, only thing left was numbness.

"I did love him, and I still do. There's not a day goes by that I don't miss them." he concluded before students starting filing in.

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I walked into DADA to see a wardrobe standing in the front of the class. Most of the desk were already full besides the ones around Selena, who was near the front with a far-off look on her face. _'Wonder what happened?' _I thought as we took our seats. Soon Professor Lupin came down and started "Afternoon class, you can put away your books. You won't be needing them today, now everyone up to the front." Everyone put their books back in their bags and formed a group in the front. The wardrobe started to shake more violently as we approached it.

"intriguing isn't it, now can anyone tell me what that is?" Professor Lupin asked us, which was immediately answered by Dean Thomas "That's a boggart**, **that is."

Another question was asked "Very good Mr. Thomas. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." came Hermione's voice, causing both Ron and I to jump scared. "When she get in?" Ron exasperated, clutching his chest while I was trying to get my heartrate back to normal.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape one fears the most, that's what makes them so..."

"So terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it, without wands. Repeat after me, ridiculous." Professor Lupin enunciated as re-dik-cu-los. Everyone repeated with Malfoy making the comment "This class is ridiculous." under his breath, followed by a swat on the arm from his cousin. I scoffed at the interaction going on behind me when Neville was picked to be the first volunteer.

Professor Lupin answer about his worst fear and explained what to do to make it funny. The door opened to Professor Snape skulking towards him when Neville did the spell to have him wearing old woman's clothing. Everyone was laughing and formed a line when music started to play.

Ron was first and it changed into a giant Black Widow spider. "Wand at the ready Ron, wand at the ready." The professor encouraged, lead Ron to put roller-skates on it. Everyone laughed and I gave Ron a congratulated high-five when the professor called up Parvarti next, which was a cobra that turned into a large jack-in-the-box clown. A few more went, including Selena which was an ominous, black, shrouding fog that was turned into a bunch of fairy lights and dust.

It was my turn and everyone was having a ball, until my boggart showed as a dementor. Time seemed to have slowed down when Professor Lupin jumped in front of me, shielding me from its sight. Unbeknownst to me, that Selena moved up towards me when it became a dementor. Now that Professor Lupin was standing in front, the boggart shifted into the full moon. _'That's a strange fear…' _I thought as he did the spell and turned it into a deflating white balloon.

After it flew into the wardrobe in took residence in, he tiredly ended the lesson for the day and I left slightly unnerved. Before I made it five feet from the door into the corridor, I heard someone calling my name. I turned, which in turn caused Ron to turn as well and Hermione to look over her shoulder for all of us to see Selena trying to catch up to us in the flow of students; Malfoy and his gang waiting patiently behind for her.

"Harry…" she puffed out winded, a bit of flushed cheeks coloring her face to give some more color to her light olive complexion. "Are you alright?" she questioned, her eyes examining me head to toe and tugging me a little closer to her person.

"Uuhhh… yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all." I replied, not understanding why she was talking to me, but strangely satisfied with the attention she was giving me. "Just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know what terrors those things can make people feel. If you ever need help or to talk about it, I'm here to help."

She assured me, looking me straight in the eyes until the end to look down blushing. She let go of my hand which I didn't even know she grabbed, said bye to Hermione while nodding to Ron before returning to her cousin for a second before leaving the corridor.

I was in shock by what just happened that I didn't see Malfoy marching my way until he pushed me towards the wall. "Keep away from my cousin Potter, she has enough troubles already." He warned before leaving as well.

"What just happened?" I asked, my brain still trying to comprehend the following situations that just occurred. "Selena Black just talked to you and Malfoy threatened you to stay away." Ron breathed out, also in shock.

Hermione on the other hand was smirking at us before stating "See, I told you she was nice." Before leaving for her next class.

Classes went on without much of an incidence, Quidditch season had started and the first game against Slytherin went off without a hitch. Gryffindor won and October rolled in with the holidays soon coming up. The weather turned cold and icy with chilly winds that threatened snow. The first Hogsmeade weekend came up and I still didn't have my form signed. I tried to get McGonagall to sign it, but it was a no go; so I stood there on the steps to see off Ron and Hermione while seeing Selena in the crowd as well.

While everyone was enjoying themselves at Hogsmeade, I spent it talking to Lupin about class and my mother Lily. Later on, everyone of third year and up returned from the village. "There's Honeyduke's sweet shop, but nothing beats Zonko's joke shop. Did you know that the Shrieking Shack is the…"

"The most haunted building in Britain, I know." I finished Ron's statement as he and Hermione recapped their trip on the way to the common room. As we approached, a large population of Gryffindor were standing in form of the entryway.

"What's going on?" I questioned, trying to see what's causing the traffic jam. "Probably Neville forgot the password again." Responded Ron in a low voice, followed my Neville's protest who was behind us.

Percy Weasley, head boy and the Weasley's oldest school-age son pushed through the crowd. Ginny emerged from the gold and scarlet crowd to exclaim "The fat lady, she's gone!" Everything went into an uproar, paintings and students yelling and rushing to see the damage before Dumbledore and Filch arrived.

Dumbledore cautiously stepped up to the painting, shocked by the long diagonal cuts that tore the canvas apart. "Mr. Filch, round up the ghost. Have them search every part of the castle to find the fat lady." Dumbledore concluded his observation of damage done.

"There will be no need for ghost, headmaster. The fat lady be right there." Filch pointed out to a close side wall that lead to all of us running to see. We stopped in front of a medium-sized painting of the Serengeti with a hippo grazing up front and the distressed fat lady hiding behind its rotund body. "My dear lady, who did this to you?" gently probed Dumbledore, still shocked by what occurred in his castle.

She was almost inconsolable when she resurfaced from behind the animal, looking about as if waiting for another attack. "Eyes like the devil's, he's got. Not a soul utters his name. It's him headmaster, the one they all job about; he's here! Somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black!" she sobbed before pointing out Selena and exclaiming "The devil's incarnate! She of his spawn looks just like him!"

Everyone was shocked by the accusation towards the girl, especially since she turned sheet-white by it. "Secure the castle Mr. Filch and the rest of you, to the Great Hall!" he commanded before swiftly traveling down the staircase, probably to alert the other teachers. While everyone was heading towards the designated place, I caught Selena stop before the portal hole and run her fingers along the rips like Dumbledore had previously done; an expression of remorse lighting her eyes, causing them to cloud into a storm gray.

**3****rd**** POV**

All students were gathered in the Great Hall, the house tables pushed up against the walls. Teachers were assigned sections of the castle to look for the prison escapee. Everyone was given a sleeping bag of their house colors and told to pick a spot in their house's designated area. Selena was gathered up in Draco's arms as soon as she walked through the doors, be checked over for any signs of change. After reassuring her older cousin of her positive, yet shaken health; returned back to the Gryffindor area to grab a bag and be flagged by Hermione to sleep near her.

As the night progressed, Harry Potter for the life of him couldn't fall asleep. Teachers and Dumbledore were taking watch duty; Filch reported that the Owlery was clear, Flitwick cleared the third floor and Snape scouring the dungeons to have them clear. "We don't know how he got in sir, so there must be someone helping him inside the castle." Snape suspected to the headmaster which he put down the theory. They discussed if they should warn Harry, unknowing that he was awake to hear the whole conversation.

Harry was awake for a little while longer, taking a glance over at the youngest Black to see that she was in a blissful slumber. _'It's probably gonna get tougher here on out for her…' _was the last thought going through his head before unconsciousness took over in the state of dreams.


	11. Chapter 9

**3****rd**** POV**

It's been a few weeks since the break-in and life at Hogwarts resumed as usual. Students and teachers went to and fro classes, giving and receiving homework all the while still cautious of the criminal still at large. Everybody either believed that Selena got him in or some other crazy theory that was flying around at the moment. Slowly, but surely students were starting to accept the Black girl as a person and became friends with the Weasley twins, Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan, and Luna Lovegood while also becoming closer with the golden three of Gryffindor. Ron was still cautious around her, but was still amicable while Harry got to know her better as well as Hermione becoming her best friend and could be found hanging out at the lake.

**Selena's POV**

Even since the incident around Halloween, things seemed to be going on normal and easier for people to be around me. Some people still think I helped dad get in, but for the most part they believe in one of the ridiculous rumors or theories that have been floating in the air. I've made a few friends and gotten closer to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Ron is still suspicious, but still talks to me and asks for help if need be (which is often) while Harry would actually hang-out with me sometimes and get to know each other better. Hermione has become my best friend and we are usually seen together very often.

Today was like any other day at school, people were excited and getting ready for the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tomorrow. Draco and other students were rooting for canary yellow and black while others were sporting the colors gold and crimson. We were currently in DADA waiting for Prof. Lupin to arrive and begin the lesson. I was sitting next to Hermione while the boys were seated near us. My cousin and his goons (his friends, my word for them) were sitting across from us.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Prof. Snape storming down the aisle while flicking his wand to shut the blinds on the windows. He reached the front and ripped down the blank projector screen before addressing "Turn to page 394."

**3****rd**** POV**

After the order was instructed, all the Gryffindors and Slytherins in attendance began to flip to said page. "Excuse me sir, what happened to Prof. Lupin?" Harry questioned only to be brushed off and ignored. On his way back to the projector, Snape spied a Ronald Weasley barely flipping lazily through his book to result in flicking his wand to make the book rapidly turn to the section intended. "Werewolves?" Ron exclaimed, both surprised by the subject and movement of his book.

"But sir, we'd just started Redcaps and Hinkypunks. We wouldn't learn about nocturnal beast for weeks." explained Hermione, only to be silenced by Snape's demand for quiet.

"Now can anyone tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape questioned while showing displays of werewolves and not giving any of the students a chance to answer.

"Please sir, an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend it crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf will only respond to a call of its own kind." Hermione exasperated only for Malfoy to interrupt with an imitation of a howl. A few people chuckled at their joke, mostly Slytherins while Snape replied "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That's the second time you've spoken out of term Mrs. Granger. Are you incapable of straining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Ron made a remark to which lead to the loss of five point and an essay about werewolves that was due by Monday morning. Harry pointed out the game tomorrow which Snape countered with no excuse of any kind of not doing it. He continued with the lesson while Harry received a note from Malfoy that depicted a picture of him losing and getting electrocuted. Selena saw the nasty note to only respond with one of her own that she threw at his head that stated "Knock it off!"

The match was in full action with spectators screaming in the stands holding umbrellas to try to stay dry. Harry was in search of the golden snitch while dodging other players from running into him. It flew across his nose and lead chase with the opposing seekers in pursuit in front of him. A lightning bolt struck out as they ascended, hitting the Hufflepuff to fall back. As Harry reached for the small sphere, ice climbed his broom handle as he lost sight of it only to be caught by a grouping of clouds in the shape of a dog.

Upon this momentary distraction, came a swarm of dementors that descended upon the boy. As they drew energy from Harry, it caused him to let go of his broom due to full-body paralysis resulting in his plummet towards the ground. The last thing he heard was the screams of the crowd and the loud scream of the woman before losing consciousness, during which Prof. Dumbledore saved him from an untimely death. After returning safely to the ground, was the seeker rushed to the hospital wing.

**Harry's POV**

I started to hear voices after everything went black, only to awake to see my teammates and friends surrounding what looked like a sickbed in the hospital wing. The Weasley siblings bickering to my left, Hermione next to them and surprisingly Selena, who was sitting right next to my bed with a concerned and relieved look plastered on her face. _'She was worried…' _whispered in my head as I asked what happened. They all grew silent, looking at each other trying to determine who would be speaking first while Selena gently grasped my hand as moral support.

Hermione seemed to have the courage to speak up "No one blames you Harry, the dementors weren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious, after saving you, he sent them away."

That felt like a damper to the real blow to which I asked "Who won the game?"

Selena was the one to quickly answer "Hufflepuff, though their team captain was willing and tried to get a rematch. Madame Hooch wouldn't let it." while giving a squeeze.

Ron was the next to step up "Um… Listen Harry… about your broom… when you fell… your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow." He opened up a blanket that I didn't notice he was carrying to reveal the remains and larger splinters of what was my trusty Nimbus 2000.

He went on to tell me that some of the teachers tried to fix it while all I could think about was what happened while Selena kept gripping my limp hand through the tragic news. They all left around dinner to grab a bite while wishing me a full recovery. After a day and night of observation, Madame Promfrey released me to classes.

**3****rd**** POV**

It was another Hogsmead trip and a bright sunny day, Harry was spending time with Prof. Lupin and his beloved pet, Hedwig the snowy owl, walking in the forest. He was telling him about his broom and dementor problems.

"The dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feel on every good feeling, every happy memory until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst experiences. You are not weak Harry. The dementors affected you most of all because there are true horrors in your past, horrors your classmates can hardly imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He stated firmly, trying to reassure the thirteen-year-old of his inner turmoil.

"I'm scared professor" Harry admitted, feeling slightly relieved to get that off his chest. They continued their stroll as Lupin chuckled "Well, I'd considered you a fool if you weren't."

Harry then proclaimed "I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me, you made the one on the train go away."

Lupin counteracted with "There was only one that night."

"You made it go away." The younger repeated, slightly deflated about being turned down.

"Huh… I don't pretend to be expert Harry, but as the dementors seemed to developed a particular interest in you. Perhaps, I should teach you, but after the holidays. For now, I need my rest." Lupin concluded, feeling concerned for his friend's son and student's wellbeing.

After some more walking and exploring, they soon turned back to the castle for dinner. Harry soon joined his friends and classmates to get a recap of their trip all the while thinking about the impending defense lessons he would be receiving.


End file.
